Is This Really Who We Are?
by Frozen-Passion
Summary: [Hiatus]
1. What's So Great About Being Popular?

Is This Really Who We Are?

Summary: 3 seniors in high school struggle with who they seem to be and who they really are. Kairi Pureheart wants to prove she's not perfect, the title that comes with being popular. Sora McKey wants to prove he isn't the jerk everyone thinks he is. Riku Fallentrue wants to prove he isn't the lost cause that he has been labeled as. Can these three show everyone their true selves and find real, genuine, sincere happiness?

Disclaimer: If I owned KH would I actually be writing little stories about it?

* * *

Wow! 2 stories in one day! This story just came up while I was supossed to be doing my homework but instead was thinking. I just grabbed my Laptop and strated writing. This story has somehow managed to jump infront of like ten other ideas I have. 

I started to think about Popularity. Kairi's thoughts in this chapter are a mix or my views, my friends views, popular people I know's views and just a general view of popularity. I hope you enjoy it! (My first highschool storyline!)

* * *

_What is So Great About Being Popular?:_

Popular? What does it mean? Its commonly used in sentences like, 'Rebecca is the most popular girl at school', but when people say this what do they really mean? Do they mean Rebecca is the coolest girl at school? Or the meanest? The biggest slut? Or the most admired? The most fashionable? The nicest? Whatever they meant, the popular person was always the one everyone looked up to. The one everyone wanted to be just like. And I, Kairi Pureheart was the girl every other girl in the school wanted to be like. I was the image of perfection.

Everyone wants to be popular. Why? Because when you are popular you never have to worry about being alone. You don't have to worry about what other people think about you, because everyone loves you. To sum it all up everything about your life is perfect. Perfect friends. Perfect boyfriends. Perfect parents. Perfect clothes. Perfect hair. Perfect grades. Perfect car. Perfect house. Perfect everything. A Perfect life. But can life really be so faultless?

Everyone thinks that being popular is associated with rainbows and butterflies, but I disagree. No one, despite what they think, know what it is like to be me. I am a role model. Everyday I have to look perfect, act perfect, and seem perfect. Everyday, from the moment I step onto the campus, till the moments I am alone, I become an actress, playing a role. And I play it well. I deceive everyone, with my mask, with my perfect facade. I hide the frowns behind a fake smile. I never let the tears run. I'm never just Kairi until I am alone. Every other moment of my life I am Kairi Pureheart. The most popular girl at Destiny High.

People think that since I have so many friends I never have to worry about being left alone, but that's not true. I could be walking down the crowded halls of school with a group of people and I'll still feel alone. Most of the people I hang out with don't care about me. All they care about is themselves. If I broke down and cried they would try to comfort me but everything they would say would be a lie. My friends are all a lie. My life is a lie. It is one big play that people just watch, filled with lies, deceit, betrayal and fake happiness. Full of fake smiles and fake words of love. Everyone I hang out with only talks to me because they want to be popular. They tell me lies saying how cute my outfit is or how sweet I am, but none of them mean it. They never mean it. So before you think I never have to worry about being alone, think again. Everyone gets lonely.

When I'm around people life is all big smiles, and lots of laughs. You never see the frowns or the tears. We are all fake, false, phony. The list goes on and on. Were imposters, and posers. We hide behind a guise of someone happy. Were all actors and actresses. We play pretend almost every moments of our lives. I hate it! I hate who I am, who I've become, how I act, my life. I hate it all! This isn't the way I wanted to be. I wanted to seem like a real person that people could trust and be friends with. A person who was popular because everyone liked her, not because no one liked her but they were afraid of her so they were nice to her. How did it come to this? What changed? Why can't we just go back to when life was so simple?

Every girls dream is to be popular, whether they like to admit it or not. In these dreams they only see advantages. They miss all the bad. For example some people say I'm a bitch, or a slut, but I am neither. It just comes with being popular. Everyone's jealous so they try to make you seem like you're a piece of shit. They spread rumors, say bad things just because you seem perfect and they seem so flawed. It's not fair! All the bad that comes with being popular. I have power but I can't use it for good because the moment I do I will lose all this power. I can't make a difference! I can't change someone's life! I'm just a worthless piece of white trash!

One day, one day soon I will break. I'm going to stop. I will have a major meltdown. One day I won't be able to take it any more. That day I break you better watch out because it is going to be scary. The scariest thing about it? It will be so unpredictable. No one will see it coming. I'm the perfect, happy popular girl. Why would I have any reason to hate my life?

So tell me:

What is so great about being popular?

* * *

Well review if you like it and if you hate it review any way and tell me why. Flames , critisms and anything else is welcome!

Next Chapter:

What is So Great About Me?

(Sora's Chapter)


	2. What Is So Great About Me?:

**Is This Really Who We Are?**

Summary: 3 seniors in high school struggle with who they seem to be and who they really are. Kairi Pureheart wants to prove she's not perfect, the title that comes with being popular. Sora McKey wants to prove he isn't the jerk everyone thinks he is. Riku Fallentrue wants to prove he isn't the lost cause that he has been labeled as. Can these three show everyone their true selves and find real, genuine, sincere happiness?

Disclaimer:I don't own anything but Sara and she barly exists so I own nothing, really.

* * *

Well, just for you Kiersten, I made sure I wrote this chapter first! So for anyone waiting for this chapter here you go. I hope you enjoy! Hey it wouldn't hurt to review at the end would it. Critism and Flames are welcome!

* * *

_What is So Great About Me?:_

Jerk. A rude, insensitive person. That's what I'm commonly labeled as, because I am a jerk. I, Sora McKey happen to be the most popular guy at Destiny High, and because of this I am a jerk to everyone. It's my "job". The popular guy is the player, selfish, rude, and the biggest asshole in the whole school. And that's exactly how I am. But I'm not happy being this way. Do you think I want to be the guy everyone hates, but everyone is nice to because they're afraid of you? You have so much power and their afraid you'll use it against them. What's so great about that?

Sure all the girls want to go out with me. All the guys envy me. I rule the school along with the Teen Queen Kairi, but what makes you think all of this makes me happy? You know what else? Kairi and me are supposed to be the most popular people in school. We talk all the time but it's always about clothes, or couples or other materialistic things. Everyone in Destiny High is conceited and they don't see it. People like Kairi. I know them but then I don't know them. We all hide our thoughts, feelings and emotions behind masks and walls so in reality I have no friends. I understand no one and no one understands me.

To make matters worse, I can get any girl in the school except the one I really want. Who might this be? Possibly a girl I barely know, like Kairi. Why do I like her? Sure she's beautiful, and smart, and sweet, but I really like her because of the few times I talked to her alone. She always seemed different. She was hiding how she truly felt but it was obvious she wanted to let it free, unlike everyone else. She wanted to let a butterfly break out of the cocoon but she was afraid. Afraid like everyone else in this world. Afraid like me.

So what would happen if Kairi and I actually went out? We would be a walking cliché, and everything about our 'relationship' would be publicized at school. How great is that? So what is my destiny? To die alone or to be so generic. Even if Kairi ever liked me I couldn't go out with her. She is Doug's girlfriend and of course there are those unwritten rules, 'never go out with your friend's ex'. So in reality I have no chance with Kairi. Lucky me?

What if all the guys wanted to be me? Do you honestly think that makes me happy? They only want to be me because I'm cute, and funny, and sweet yet a jerk at the same time. To the guys I am the image of perfection. What every guy wants but most will never get. Some might say I'm lucky that I'm so popular. I think it's a curse. It ruins your life. People suck up to me just because I'm rich and popular. My so-called friends just hang out with me because of what they get out of it. Do you think any of the guys actually care about me? I could be dying and they would be worried, but not about me. They would be worried about there own popularity. Doesn't my life sound great!

Wait it gets even better! Ever since I got popular, the guys would come over to my house. Now if I acted all nice they would think I'm weird so I have to act like a jerk at home. My little sister, Sara and me used to be so close. Now she tells me to "burn in Hell" or that she hates me just because I act like a jerk to her when the guys are around. How great is that? I let my "friends" influence me at home and now my own sister hates me. My parents say I am disrespectful and I now get grounded every month! Doesn't that sound so great?

I don't want to be unoriginal! I don't want to be an insensitive jerk all my life! I want to be in love with someone with truly loves me! I want to be free from this Hell and finally reach my Heaven! I want to be with Kairi and have real friends! I want a life not made of lies! I want to be happy! Is that too much to ask?

So tell me:

What is so great about me?

* * *

Next chapter is Riku's chapter! I hope you enjoyed this one and continued reading! Remember I accept all types of reviews! :) 


	3. Confessions of an Abandoned Teenager: A ...

Is This Really Who We Are?

Summary: 3 seniors in high school struggle with who they seem to be and who they really are. Kairi Pureheart wants to prove she's not perfect, the title that comes with being popular. Sora McKey wants to prove he isn't the jerk everyone thinks he is. Riku Fallentrue wants to prove he isn't the lost cause that he has been labeled as. Can these three show everyone their true selves and find real, genuine, sincere happiness?

Disclaimer: Come on. Think hard. Do I really own Kingdom Hearts?

_Confessions of an Abandoned Teenager: A Lost Cause?:_

Loner. Insensitive. Hardcore. Three of the most common words used to describe me. There are others like outsider, hermit, unemotional, detached, tough, but those three words are used the most. But what if I tell you I'm nothing like that.

When I walk down the halls of Destiny High, my Hell, I hear them all whisper about me. They say I'm hopeless. They say I've murdered someone. They say I'm a criminal in hiding. They say so many things about me. There are so many more rumors regarding me. I know what the teachers think about me. They believe I'm a lost cause. They believe I've fallen too far to be saved. I'm a rebel without a cause. I'm a nobody, who will never be worth anything in this world. That is what they say but I am none of these things. I'm just alone.

I never knew what it felt like to belong. I've never had a place I could call home. My mom died when I was three. My father took out all of his pain on me. I still have many of the scars and I can still feel the pain of all the bruises. He finally had enough and abandoned me and my sister Emily when I was nine. Emily was the only one who ever cared about me, helped me up when I had fallen, saved me from myself, from what I almost became and now have become. But like all tragedy stories if a tragedy is what you can call my life, Emily died, kidnapped, raped and murdered, when I was 11, six long years ago. It's my fault she died. She was only ten and she died because I was too weak to save her. She had saved me so many times because she was pure, but I, Riku Fallentrue was weak and scarred. I was flawed and tainted with the burden of an abandoned teenager. A burden I carried for both Emily and myself for so many years.

Ever since the day Emily was murdered I've been alone. I never had any friends and I still don't. I talk to about a total of ten people a day and the conversation usually consists of: 'Get the Hell out of my way!' and 'Whatever'. I've gone to school pretending everything is all right, that I'm fine and I'm just some stupid kid who's to lazy to care. Who doesn't give a shit about anything in this world. That's my mask.

I act like the rich kids that everyone in my school is, because I live in the rich part of Destiny Islands, yet I live on the streets. I could, if I really wanted go to a orphanage but then I would probably end up at some foster home with some snobby rich kids that get everything they want and parents who don't give a shit about me. So instead I live life on the streets and pretend I actually have something people called a family and live in a real home and not the streets, which has been my home for the past eight years. When the school gives me papers for my parents to sign I never turn them back in. When teachers ask for conference because I'm failing all my classes I don't do anything. What could I do? Should I say, well my mom died when I was three, I was left on the streets when I was nine and now I live on the streets by myself stealing and working two jobs just to get by? I'd just end up in a foster home. No one ever knows about my life outside of school. It is even more of Hell then high school if that is even possible.

I never was good around people, so now I have no friends. I seem distant, but that's only because I'm always alone. When you're always by yourself, you forget how to show emotion. You build up walls to hide behind, because all your feelings slowly start tearing you into little pieces. I've been abandoned, deserted, left out in the pouring rain. I've been left unaccompanied in this cold and cruel world. I'm stuck in my own living Hell and I don't think I'll ever escape. I am alone and even if I'm walking to my next class at school I'm still alone because there is never anyone there to worry about me, to care about me. I am truly unloved.

So what's life like being poor and living on the streets? How does a nine-year-old earn enough money to get food and clothes for his sister and himself? You steal. There was no other way for me to get money but to steal. I would only take from the rich though. They could afford to lose a couple of dollars. People may call me a thief but there is one big difference between a thief and me. A thief steals to steal. To get more money, for the joy of it. I, on the other hand steal to survive. For me it's all right to take what I need to get by, to live.

Now, though I rarely steal. Only when I'm real tight for cash. I work two jobs instead. My first one from 5:30 AM to 7:30 AM is to work at the 24 Hour Drug Store by my 'house'. My second job is from 4:00 PM to 9:00 PM at Summer Fruit, a vintage store with some pretty cheap clothing. Even with the two jobs I have barely enough to get by. I always had barley enough to get by.

Stealing never was enough to afford new clothing and food for Emily and me. We both had the clothes we were left with, yet they didn't quite fit us any more. We were all skin and bones. We were deadly thin but we never could get enough money to buy more food. But then Emily died. That left me with some more food, yet like always it never was enough. I grew and had to buy more clothes. These clothes quickly became dirty and worn. They were so thin they couldn't keep the bitter iciness of the island's winter storms from touching my skin. The money from the two jobs helped me buy more clothes and food but I also had to pay for the bus that gets me to and from school and work everyday. Plus there's the cost of doing laundry and buying all the other crap you need to survive.

So now I live in an old, abandoned warehouse. The roof leaks when it rains, the walls don't keep out the heat or the cold. It's cramped and it smells like mildew yet it is better than nothing. It is my home because I have learned to make something with the crap God gives me. People may think I'm ungrateful but at least I appreciate what I'm given and make something out of it instead of always asking for more!

Why you ask? Why did all this bad happen to me? Why do some have so much and I have so little? Why you ask? Because it is my curse. My hope is starting to dissolve. My faith is starting to wear thin. I can no longer be optimistic because everything around me keeps dying. My world is falling. The light is failing. It is so close to fading. I'm so close to taking my last breath. Suicidal? You would be to if you lived like me. All I need is a little help. Then I would be all right. But no one is willing to help me. Why? Because I'm hopeless. At least that's what they think. But that's not what I am.

So tell me:

Am I really a lost cause?


End file.
